Abrupt contrasts in the magnetic susceptibility of adjacent subterranean volumes constitute sources of magnetic disturbances detectable by means of ground or aerial (aeromagnetic) surveys of the earth's magnetic field. Variations in the ambient magnetic field above the earth are due principally to variations in the earth's magnetic field, which varies regionally from about 25,000 nT near the equator to about 70,000 nT near the magnetic poles. Locally, however, the variations in the earth's magnetic field are usually much smaller and depend upon the local magnetic structure of the earth's crust, principally upon the amount of magnetite-bearing rock present in the earth's crust below the aircraft. In conducting magnetic surveys, maps of the magnetic anomalies from magnetic rock formations are prepared from data obtained from measurements of the earth's field by use of a magnetometer, and from such maps, the formation of related structures generating magnetic anomalies are deduced. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for airborne geophysical exploration that improve on existing resolutions.